


Knowing What You Want

by Runie (Runic)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Intersex Jotun, Intersex Loki, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Kid Thor, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Underage Sex, baby Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Loki wants, Loki will have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> A bday gift for lokis-gspot. I hope you like it!

Before he left, Thor had been told, as he was a representative of Asgard, he had to be on his best behavior. To his credit, Thor was trying. The last thing in the world he wanted was to disappoint his mother, but it was hard! Even though he was only ten, those ten years Asgard had been at war with Jotunheim. But now that the war was over, Odin had decided to seal the peace with an engagement, Thor’s engagement to be precise. The last thing Thor wanted was to be married to one of Asgard’s enemies.

His fiancé, however, was under no such conditions for good behavior. Loki had only just learned to sit up by himself and did not even know the meaning of ‘good behavior.’  Thor sat at the head table on the same oversized chair with Loki. To his side was his father, sitting right next to Laufey, who seemed less than pleased with the whole situation. To Loki’s other side were Fárbauti and Brunnhilde, standing in for Frigga.

Fárbauti had managed to keep Loki distracted through most of the celebration (which was really only a celebration in the sense that no one had killed anyone yet), but now the little creature had turned his sights on Thor. Thor’s only warning was a loud cry of ‘BA!’ before he was falling to the side, his hair clutched in Loki’s little fist. Loki’s hand patted his head, not letting go at all, tangling his fingers through the golden strands. “Ba!” he shouted again, holding Thor’s hair up for Fárbauti to see.

“Yes, dear heart,” Fárbauti said patiently, reaching down to loosen Loki’s grip. Loki pouted as Thor scooted as far away as the chair would allow.

But a moment later, Thor felt Loki’s cold little hands on him again. Loki grabbed the fur collar of Thor’s cloak to pull himself up. As soon as he was steady, he apparently decided that Thor’s hair was a better handhold, and Thor’s hair was being yanked again. Loki’s other hand busily started poking and prodding at every bit of Thor’s skin he could reach, watching in fascination at how it moved and turned pink. “Ba!” Loki cried again, right into Thor’s ear. Thor looked up to see Fárbauti give Odin a questioning look, but Odin made no move to help his son. Thor would just have to endure.

Loki eventually lost interest, or more it was like he decided Thor was no longer worth the effort to stand back up when he fell on his backside. Loki blinked for a few moments, looking like he was wondering how he had gotten in that position, before shrugging his shoulders and crawling behind Thor. His little hands hit at Thor’s back until Thor was on the edge of the chair.

Thor spent the rest of the night bemoaning his prospect of his married life, while his fiancé napped behind him.

/

Thor went kicking and screaming back to Jotunheim half a century later. Loki’s horns happened to be growing in and he existed in a constant state of annoyance because of it. Thor managed to put his foot in his mouth one too many times and ended the trip with a head butt from Loki’s, thankfully, still blunt horns to the chin.

/

Every time Thor went to visit his betrothed, Loki seemed to grow lankier. Loki was such an awkward looking child, but he carried himself with such grace that Thor felt confused whenever he looked at Loki. It didn’t help that Fárbauti was preparing to go into heat during one of Thor’s trips, and had grown a pair of absolutely fantastic breasts. The fact that Jotun saw no need to cover their chests only made things worse.

Of course, his inability to keep his eyes off Fárbauti did not go unnoticed. Thor ended that trip with one of Loki’s ice daggers buried in the wall by his head, cold looks from Laufey, a strong lecture from Odin, and worst of all, Frigga’s disappointment.

/

Thor knew Loki would eventually grow into those long limbs; he knew Loki would go into heat and his body would change. He knew all this, but when it actually happened, he was so surprised he could have been knocked over with a feather.

The day of Loki’s 500th birthday, Thor realized he was marrying the most beautiful creature in all the nine realms. It would still be some years before they were married, but Thor no longer dreaded his marriage, not if he would have Loki’s beauty beside him always.

Of course, that was all before Thor realized that while Loki’s body may have changed, his penchant for mischief had not.

/

One of the conditions of the marriage contract was that neither Thor nor Loki would take others into their bed. They were to be each other’s first on the night of their marriage. It was difficult to wait. Thor had been tempted many a time by a beautiful face, but he knew his duty. Besides, no one could truly compare to Loki.

Loki’s first heat came suddenly. Fárbauti spirited him away, while Laufey told Thor his trip would be over early.

Loki apologized for it next time, in that way of his that meant he was not at all sorry. But his body was already preparing for his next heat, and his chest was beginning to bud. Thor left before Loki’s breasts had fully developed, but he still had a preview of what he was in for.

He returned home tormented by his own fantasies.

/

Loki didn’t wait. He pulled Thor into an empty hallway and kissed him passionately. They only meant to touch, to release some of the pressure and frustration, but neither could make themselves stop. Thor took Loki that night. It was awkward and strange, but wonderful. So wonderful they ended up making love twice more before morning came and Thor returned to Asgard.

When Odin did not admonish Thor for his actions, he knew Loki’s reassurances that Heimdall could not see them had been true. Thor felt a shiver down his spine when he realized he had no idea how powerful Loki was, nor how powerful he would become.

/

When Loki’s heat coincided with Thor’s visit, Laufey and Odin agreed to cancel the trip. Loki, however, was absolutely against it. But instead of fighting their parents, Loki simply snuck into Asgard, waking Thor with his hot mouth around Thor’s cock.

Thor saw Loki for the first time in full heat, and somehow he was even more exquisite. Loki’s large breasts and eager quim received the full pleasure of Thor’s attention all night, and neither of them cared when Odin walked into Thor’s chambers and discovered them in the morning.

Loki was sent home, smirking the whole while, and Thor confined to Asgard until their marriage day.

Two weeks later, Jotunheim sent a messenger to inform them that Loki was pregnant. With sighs of defeat, Odin and Laufey agreed (were left with no choice) that the only course of action was to move the wedding up.

The next time Thor saw Loki was indeed their wedding day, three months later. Loki’s belly was starting to round. It took Thor’s breath away, knowing that his child grew within Loki.

The whole time, Loki’s signature smirk never faltered. For, as Thor had learned that first night when they were but babes and forced to share a chair, what Loki wanted he would always have.


End file.
